Click of Puzzle Pieces
by Riinii.Riin
Summary: They feel the grip of despair on their hearts. She accepts nothing can change things, and he strives to fix what he doesn't know is wrong. But maybe it's better this way. When they meet their partner, there's a click. Like two puzzle pieces that fit together. Even though it's the wrong picture altogether.
**Just a story, that is honestly not my best work. But the idea kept attacking me, and the writing just flowed until I was forced to stop and do something else. And since I was half way through the story, or at least a good portion done, I just decided to wing it and finish it up. So, yes, it's not the best. Had no actual plan or notes taken. Just thrown at you to be enjoyed for the sake of enjoyment itself. Hope none of you end up disappointed reading this, and leave a comment or favorite if you'd like. And fair warning, this is suppose to be angst.**

 **.**

 _ **Also, I cannot believe the amount of people that liked my other story 'It's Just Late'. Where did you all come from?! Seriously, I never thought it would get THAT much attention, and it really doesn't even feel worthy of it either! But thank you all, anyway, for making me scream each time I received an email.**_

 _ **.**_

 **So here it is... 'Click of Puzzle Pieces', or... the title that sounded cool when I made it, but really was only mentioned in the story at the end so it made sense overall as to why it was named that way... Also, the story is loosely edited by myself, so any mistakes I'd love to be notified about! I attempted at a Beta, but I was pretty impatient and the person still has not replied yet after 17 days sooo...**

 **...Oh, but enjoy~!**

 **MLMLMiraculousLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLadybugMLMLMLMLML**

It was night in the city of Paris, with not a sign of criminal activity. It was beautiful weather with patchy clouds in the sky, and a shimmering full moon that shown shadows in alley ways and a twisted smile on the surface of puddles. Off in the distance, the last little glimpses of rain pelted the earth were seen, a storm that had passed by Paris only a few minutes before and showered the streets in water. Now that it had cleared up, he had decided to go out again, despite patrol already over with his partner.

Swinging from one roof to the other, Adrien felt his blonde hair go wild in the wind, a signature look to his superhero appearance. It also helped to make a difference between his civilian and hero forms. And not to mention, made the blonde quite popular with the fan girls, not that he wasn't already being a famous model under the Agreste name. But then again, Adrien could care less if the whole world loved him—all he wanted was one girl to catch his eye and notice his love for her. As long as he mattered in her life, then he would die a happy man.

As he neared the Eiffel Tower, Adrien noticed the silhouette of a person near the top. He veered off from his course to land behind the shadow, the girl's acknowledgment to his presence to flinch and look away. He stepped closer, soon sliding into a sitting position next to her and trying to view her face. But once the girl proved that would not happen, he sighed, and ran a hand through his blonde locks.

"Is something bothering you, Chat Noir?"

His partner stiffened, which was not ignored by Adrien. Gently, the boy reached a red hand up to hold her chin and slowly turn her face towards his. Only for grieving bluebell eyes and red cheeks to make him gasp. At once Chat Noir slapped his hand away, wiping her black gloves over her tears as if to swipe them out of existence forever. "No. Everything is fine... Ladybug." her voice sounded soggy with sobs, and Adrien couldn't help but place a comforting hand on her shoulder. That made Chat Noir flinch, but she made no move to shake off his comfort.

Softly, he tried to reason with her. "You can tell me anything, Kitten. I promise I won't tell anyone—cross my heart." he pleaded, then taking his hand off Chat's shoulder to over his chest to signify his words. But Chat's bluebell eyes and black hair were still, simply staring at the placement of his hands for a few moments before tears threatened to escape and she snapped her head away from his, small sniffles shaking her small body. Adrien noticed her soft black ears were pinned tightly to her head, and the way Chat's tail was curled tightly in a trembling ball like a rattle snake, making her appear twice that more depressed—the whole thing clung at his heart strings. He truly did not want Chat to grieve, whatever was on her mind. Adrien wanted to know and be able to fix the problem. Even if that went against his wishes of keeping their identities a secret. Because, for two reasons, he couldn't watch Chat cry. For one, as Ladybug of Paris, he had to make sure his trusted partner did not become an Akuma. And for two... it just plain hurt him to see Chat so distressed, and be completely ignorant of the problem. "Please, Chat... please let me help you."

Her voice responded, suddenly much colder. "No. You can't help me... no one can."

She sounded so lost and defeated. As if this problem she were facing had no solution. That she had no hope of there being an answer, or a knight in shining armor coming to save the day, or even someone to help her get through this. It sounded like she had given up. His Chat Noir, the girl who would laugh loudly at his stupid puns he could never get right when her's were so much more practiced. The girl who would childishly prank him and then dash off, eyes showing a cat's mischief as he tried to chase her down. The girl who would always compliment his looks, who would never stop flirting until the world literally ended, who would always be there to take his hand and guide him to the next day, who would smile and joke about the future with him. The girl... who had changed recently. She no longer said her puns with pride—or, in fact, Adrien had yet to hear a pun in _weeks_ from Chat. She no longer would say some flirty comment and wiggle her eyebrows at him, only to pout when Ladybug would quietly remind her of the situation with an Akuma. She was no longer her usual Chat self. Adrien was convinced it was some problem in life with her that recently arose, perhaps in her home or at school. And this situation did prove there was _something_ breaking his partner apart.

"I don't even know what you're dealing with yet." Adrien replied, frowning as all these thoughts wound together and made his chest hurt. He wanted Chat Noir back to her old, puny self. "But... I can't allow my partner to deal with these problems alone. Even if that means going into our civilian lives—if something is bothering you this bad, Chat, then... let me help you. I'll even throw my mask away if it will fix the problem."

That was a big thing to suggest, when Adrien had been so serious about keeping their identities a secret from one another. He was certain Chat would jump on the chance of revealing their real faces. Chat Noir had always been quite impatient and excited about that day, obviously not too worried about the outcome. Adrien had been a little worried his partner would be disappointed Ladybug was simply the model Adrien Agreste, who was boring and showed not a bit of bravery that Ladybug had in suit. He assumed Chat was someone special, someone who wasn't afraid of who they were if she was so keen to reveal her civilian form. He envied Chat's confidence.

But Adrien's heart shattered when Chat only turned a glare onto him. "Help? You can't help me, _Ladybug_. I can't even help myself, let alone you be able to!" she snarled, pushing herself up and onto her feet with a violent lash of her tail. She began to pace behind him, her arms flailing around as she began to fume. "Like anything would change if we revealed our identities, either! And also, _I don't care who you are!_ None of this is going to fix _anything._ The only reason I'm crying, _Ladybug,_ is because... is because everything is suddenly catching up to me! But I have to deal with this on my own!" She had spun towards him, her chest heaving with each intake of breath, before shouting and whirling around so her back was facing him then. "You wouldn't even understand!"

"Then make me understand!" he snapped, leaping onto his feet as well and walking closer to his partner. He placed a hand on her shoulder, yet Chat only shook it off, so he attempted to go around to her front. "Tell me what's wrong, Chat Noir!" But Chat only kept her face hidden from his view, spinning around and shaking off his hand each time he would grasp her arm. Quickly, Adrien's anger and despair was building. " _Please!_ I don't want to lose you to an Akuma, or just to these stupid problems! _Please_ let me help you, Chat! I..." His voice trailed off, suddenly sounding sad, despite how much he fought it. "I... can't lose you."

There was a heavy silence that followed. Slowly, Chat turned her head so she could just catch Adrien's face out of the corner of her watering eyes. He continued to stare at her, unsure what to say or do, before finally Chat Noir broke down into a thick and choking sob. She held her gloves hands to her mouth in an attempt to cover them up, but it did no good as Chat's knees buckled and Adrien had to lunge forward just to catch her from smashing her head against the platform's metal. At once Chat latched onto his chest and cried into his shoulder, shaking and trembling with all her built up emotions. All Adrien did was hold her. Hold his partner, who had changed so much from when he first noticed the signs three months ago. Something was going on with her. Something bad. He wanted to find out—he _needed_ to save her. But his throat had turned dry as Chat's sobs only grew louder. He didn't ask her then. He just hugged her tight.

 **MLMLMiraculousLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLadybugMLMLMLMLML**

Adrien had debated calling a sick day, his heart still hurting due to Chat Noir's tears from the night before. And he was exhausted. Chat had cried her eyes out on his chest for almost an hour before she stiffly rose, bid him a stiff farewell and thanks, and leaped into the night. He hadn't questioned her. But later tonight for patrol, he would certainly bring it up again. He couldn't allow Chat Noir to be defeated by these problems... or worse, be transformed into an Akuma.

Despite all this, Adrien still found himself at school. Perhaps hoping someone could cheer him up. And he had been right. Finding himself early to class and finished digging out what he needed for the next hour, the blonde boy waited patiently for the classroom doors to open and two familiar voices to drift into the quiet room. And when his hopes had happened, and two best friends stepped inside with loud laughter and teasing smiles, his head had shot up and expression brightened as the heavenly song of a certain someone's giggles caught his ears. It made Adrien flush, green eyes watching Marinette for another few moments before diverting his attention to his desk, playing with the fabric of his sleeves as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. He already felt better, less asleep and with a bubbling happiness in his chest. Though Chat Noir's cries were not forgotten in his memories.

"H-hi, Marinette." the model softly greeted, darting his eyes up and down quickly and refusing to stare at her face longer than two seconds.

In the past, Marinette would simply smile. She would give him a friendly wave, return the greeting, and quickly settle into her seat behind him. Her conversation would pick right back up with Alya as if Adrien had not spoken at all, but her smile would still be there, if not a bit nervous. But that was to be expected, he did become a stuttering mess around the black-haired girl, and Nino had mentioned a few times Marinette was worried he didn't like her for some reason. That was _far_ from the real truth, though. If only Adrien had the courage to confess to his crush.

But that had been in the past. A few months before, at least. Short enough to still expect the same easy reply and smile, but long enough to worry. Worry because of her response. Marinette would now blush, her face adorning the color of Ladybug's suit, and gap at Adrien for a few moments in shock before stuttering out what Adrien assumed was a sentence, quite similar to his own words around the girl. She would then race by his chair and take a seat, hugging her arms tighter against her sides and stare with pursued lips at the hands in her lap and the silver ring on her right hand.

Because that wasn't the Marinette he knew. For awhile, Adrien wondered if she just returned his feelings. Yet slowly, he was starting to doubt that was the only reasoning behind her sudden change in personality.

The old Marinette was obedient. She wouldn't object at being told to do, and would always politely listen when someone spoke. She was not much for her own conversations, though would offer light words and gestures to have someone else continue their conversation. She was kind, the most considerate angel Adrien had ever met, but lonely. He never failed to notice the sadness in her bluebell eyes or the still moments she would frown sadly and look away, the moments he was certain Marinette was pleading to herself to stay strong. And she was strong, too. Quick on her toes and able to take on anyone in physical contact.

While he was a clumsy fool, she was... perfect.

So it worried her when all the perfections he had noticed began to crumble, day by day, until she seemed to take on a whole different personality. Now _she_ was clumsy. Tripping over her shoes all the time, spilling her food and drink whenever she seemed distracted—which was a more frequent occurrence. Of course, she was still beautiful. But she was different... like...

Like how Chat Noir had changed.

 **MLMLMiraculousLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLadybugMLMLMLMLML**

It was raining by the end of the school day. Only a few more hours until patrol with his partner. Adrien stepped outside, a hand raising to test the space in front of him, only for water to stream across his fingers almost instantly. He pulled his arm away, shook the water droplets off, and awaited for the limo to pull up. Hopefully his father would be there to pick him up, like he had promised. But Adrien knew all too well that work could get in the way so suddenly, Gabriel Agreste would have no choice but to get right on it, and send Nathalie and Gorilla to pick him up. He didn't mind that, though. His Father would make up loss time later.

Footsteps sounded behind him. Most of the students had already left, and since Adrien had taken some extra time gathering his fencing equipment—knowing his ride would be a little bit late—he had been sure there was no one else familiar left behind. But when he turned his green eyes to see the person, instantly he blushed beat red and choked on his spit. An angel was staring at him, eyes hollow and lips tight in thought.

That angel was Marinette.

"M-M-Marinette!" he gasped, flailing his arms around desperately in hope of grasping onto some concrete sentence. "I-I didn't know you were cool—I mean, here! I mean—or, aren't you hot—I mean cold! Cold, c-cold, or cool! Not hot—I mean, I'm not saying you're not hot, because you are _hot,_ but—I mean, no no! I didn't mean it like that, I just—it's raining, s-so I thought the rain is cold and... well—I didn't mean—"

The girl frowned, looking down at the ground with a twisted emotion twin to grief. Her hand snapped up and down, opening up a black umbrella. The black-haired angel raised it above her head, now meeting bluebell eyes to his. "I have an umbrella." she murmured, as if his words had been nothing but air.

Adrien scratched the back of his head, feeling embarrassed. Of course, she wouldn't get soaked from the rain, and in that sense get cold. He was worrying over nothing. No, he had a _right_ to be worried about his angel—or, _no_ , not _his_ angel. She wasn't his—not yet. Or—no, no, no, he wasn't taking claim of a _person_ , much less his angel... or, no, not his angel, _what was he thinking._

"R-right, of course! Umbrewas—no, I mean, um _brellas_. Ha ha, ha ha... t-to keep you dry. A-and, well, uh—lucky you, right, M-Marinette?" he tried to offer her a smile. But Marinette's face refused to smile back. It remained solemn. Where was the cheery Marinette who he used to know? Slowly, Adrien's smile fell. "A-are you okay?"

Stepping out into the rain, Marinette took her time in responding. Little tapping noises sounded from the rain hitting the black umbrella, her form suddenly seeming even more sad, like an abandoned kitten, under the veil of faint shadows. She gave him a wary look, hesitated, and then sighed. "Lucky me." she grumbled, almost sarcastically.

His eyes were wide, a hand reaching for her own in an attempt to help her. He knew something was wrong. Just like with Chat Noir. Things were not right—why was his angel and his partner both suffering? Couldn't they have Ladybug's good luck? "M-Marinette?" he said with pleading green eyes.

Her head turned away from him. "I'm sorry, Adrien." she murmured with a tight voice. His breath hitched. "I'm just... not myself."

Adrien was silent for a moment, repeating her words over and over again. _Just not myself._ He wanted to ask what the problem was. But something told Adrien that, even if he asked, he would not be told. It would just create even more of a rift between the two. "I noticed," he began, eying the back of her head, wishing her could see her expression. Was she mad? Was she crying? "Marinette, I-I want you to know I'm here. I-I'll always be here to help you. So if you need someone to t-talk to, I'll listen."

She paused as a car pulled into view. Her father was in the driver's seat, the window being rolled down so he could call out. "Marinette, get over here!" His voice was harsh. Instantly, Marinette flinched, and Adrien's heart shattered. Was it home problems? He knew the Dupain-Chengs were not the nicest or people, but it never seemed to bother Marinette before. Or she just never showed it bothered her.

"Coming, Father." The black-haired girl shifted her hold on the black umbrella, now casting shimmering bluebell eyes back to Adrien's face, on the brink of tears. His mouth opened and closed, longing to say something. But nothing came to mind that was right. Now finally offering a gentle, pained smile the girl rotated her whole body to face him. And then the umbrella was being held out to him. "Thank you, Adrien." she laughed sadly at him, a stray tear spilling down the right side of her face. "At least I haven't lost your kindness."

His hand reached out, barely touching her own, and he accepted the umbrella. The moment was broken by a loud screeching of a car horn, and Tom's angry howl for his daughter, causing both teenagers to jump. At once, Marinette offered a shy wave, with water soaking into her black hair and clothes. She said goodbye, and bounced down the steps, hurrying to her father's car.

Adrien watched her go. He held the umbrella she had been grasping only moments before. In any other moment, he would have been happy. Excited to have been talked to and given a gift by Marinette herself—the one everyone adored! But that was not the only thing she left behind. The memory of her strained face of so much raw grief, and the memory of Chat's wailing cries of despair mixed together.

Both of the girls he loved were suffering. And he didn't know why. He wanted to help them, but what could he do? Marinette wasn't going to open up to Adrien, and Chat wasn't going to open up to Ladybug. There was no way to fix that—no way he could see, anyway.

From his jacket pocket, a small laugh escaped. Tikki's deep blue eyes peered out, amused and bored at the same time. "Can I get my cookies now?" she questioned, sticking her tongue out and scowling. "I've waited all day, Adrien! You promised me cookies!"

His heart fell even further into a pit of terror. "Tikki," he spoke softly, eyes lifting back to the empty street of running rain water, where the car had been parked moments before. "What can I do to help them?"

 _"Who?"_ Tikki pressed, though her voice sounded so careless he knew she wasn't interested.

"Marinette. And Chat Noir." His throat closed up, and he felt like curling up and sobbing himself, being swallowed up in the negative emotions begun by those two. "They're both in pain. And I don't want to lose them—not to an Akuma, and not to this pain."

Tikki scoffed, giving her eyes a roll of annoyance. Her little paws pushed into his chest angrily. "Just kiss them! I don't know, I'm _hungry_ and I can't think on an empty stomach! Ask me once you've _fed me_ , Adrien!"

He sighed. And Tikki's usual pestering wasn't helping anyone, either.

 **MLMLMiraculousLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLadybugMLMLMLMLML**

Chat Noir settled down onto the building beside him. She didn't say a word as she seated beside him. It was late into the night, and Adrien had been nervous his father would notice his absence. But Chat hadn't shown up at their scheduled time. She hadn't shown up at all. So he had stayed out late, going out of his super hero suit only once to refill Tikki's rumbling stomach and complaining mouth. Hoping that at least she would appear at sometime that night. It wasn't like Chat to miss patrol completely.

Her soft voice drifted into his ears, soothing some of his worries by how strong and confident it sounded. "I didn't think you would still be out here." she admitted, holding her hands in her lap. Her cat-tail curled around her stomach, as if hugging and comforting the girl. Was she still distressed?  
Adrien sighed, flexing his scaled fingers in thought. He still had minutes, or more closer to an hour, left as Ladybug—thankfully. He offered Chat a heartwarming smile. "I was waiting for you, Kitten."

Chat returned the smile with her own, obviously doing her best to pretend the night before had never happened. But Adrien needed answers. And he needed problems solved _now._ He was starting to become sick from worrying about two people he cared so much about, to the point it was causing _him_ problems. When his father had finally arrived, Adrien had snapped at him about being late. Just by instinct. A moment later, he rightly apologized for the outburst, blaming it on a stressful day at school. His father easily overlooked it with a light laugh.

But he didn't want the same thing to happen twice.

"Chat Noir," he began, voice taking on a serious tone. He noticed Chat stiffen up, already knowing the words to come. "I know you probably want to forget about last night. But that's not happening. This is not good for anyone. You're _different_ , Chat. You no longer act like your old self. I knew something was going on, but I never asked. I thought it was a phase—you always knew how to bounce back up on your feet all better. You can wear a happy smile so well, Chat, it's almost a sin. But this time, I don't care for that smile. I want to know what's going on, Chat. Even if that goes into our civilian lives. Even if that reveals out identities. I'll tell you who I am, if I can help you. And I _will_. I won't let you keep suffering alone. I'm... I'm scared to lose you, Chat. I already feel like I've lost some part of the old Chat Noir, and I don't want to lose the rest of it."

The silence was sickening. Adrien held his breath, awaiting her words. Awaiting what she would say. He pleaded to the stars above that she would give in and explain what was going on. That she would let it all off her chest and help find a solution to the problem, and solution that _had_ to exist.

Yet he saw it. In the way her eyebrows furrowed and she flinched back. In the way her eyes glistened with hurt and horror and the way her sharp claws dug into her gloved hands. She was going to turn him down. He saw it.

Everything moved at once. Chat leaped to her feet, taking off down the roof. Ladybug followed, faster at having seen the action ahead of time and snatching her wrist. He whirled her around, catching Chat's arms tightly in his grip. And before she could think or pull away, he snapped out an order. "Tikki, spots off!" And in a flash of light, Ladybug was no more. Only Adrien.

Chat was staring at him. Shocked. Silent. Mouth open, eyes wide. Lifeless to what she was seeing. Maybe even horrified.

Probably disappointed, above all.

Adrien's face was stern. He wasn't going to smile. He wasn't going to laugh, because he had finally showed Chat—who had always been desperate to know—his identity. He simply stared.

And when the gears finally began to turn in time with falling tears, Adrien pulled Chat into another bone-crushing hug. Because he didn't want to see her disappointment to learn that it had been a stupid, obedient model this whole time who saved Paris. And he wanted to comfort her. Because she was crying. His hand held her black hair tightly, burying his face into her shoulder.

Softly, he whispered to her. _"I'm sorry I'm only Adrien."_

She whipped backwards. "No!" she cried, the tears and sobs making her voice sound soggy and full of grief. "No, you're not only Adrien! You're-" Her voice tightened. And then she frowned, shook her head, and met his gaze. "You're not _my_ Adrien."

Adrien's breath tightened, "W-what?"

Chat was out of his grip at once, taking multiple steps away from him. She looked hurt. As if he had just betrayed her. But he hadn't—had he? Had he done something wrong. She spoke again, her voice now stronger but still caged in grief. "You're not the Adrien I know."

He began to shake in confusion. His hand reached out to take her own, the memory of reaching for Marinette's umbrella flashing by. How his hand grazed her own. How she had looked so hollow around him. "Chat, what do you-"

But now she was angry. In a cry of fury, she flew her hands up and glared daggers at him. As if burning holes into his skin. Leaving scars that would forever taint his memory. "Stop that!" she demanded, shoving her thumb into her chest. "I'm not Chat Noir! That's not me! I'm Ladybug!" And then she was off again, rambling in her outburst of anger and sadness. "I don't belong here! You're not my Adrien, and I'm not your partner! The Adrien I know doesn't stutter around me! The Adrien I know doesn't have a crush on me, and the Adrien I know isn't Ladybug! He's Chat Noir! My Adrien was my _partner_ , and now he's... he's..." Her breath hitched, and Chat collapsed onto her knees in a sudden, choking sob. "Oh God, he's... _I'll never see him again...!_ "

Things clicked.

Gears turned.

"Marinette-"

"I'm not _your_ Marinette." her cold voice targeted his heart strings. " _Your_ Marinette is... is... she's probably where I'm suppose to be. In my world. Where I belong, and where she doesn't. Where Chat Noir flirts with Ladybug during every Akuma attack, and I fawn over Adrien Agreste. Where-" Her transformation faded, and a small black cat Kwami hovered over her head with a sad look.

"Marinette," the Kwami tried in a strained voice.

But she gave her Kwami a glare. "Please _don't_ , Plagg. I know you always try to make me feel better, but I can't deal with this anymore. I'm never going to see the people I know again. Everyone here is so different—my parents don't even acknowledge my existence anymore! I'm just a baker's girl, who everyone suddenly adore here and love, with everyone so... _changed._ And there's nothing I can do to fix this. The Akuma isn't _here_ , it's in the other world. Where I belong. And even if it's defeated—I don't know if I'll go back. It's been _months_ , and I'm still here. Living a life that isn't _mine!_ "

More things clicked.

And the gears turned faster.

And Adrien realized, with a coldness in his heart, that this was all the truth. This was not his partner. His partner was gone.

This girl explained it all in her outburst. Another world where she belonged, a parallel universe where she was Ladybug. An Akuma must have hit her with an attack, made her switch lives with the Chat Noir he knew. That was why Marinette and Chat Noir were acting so different and distressed—they weren't from this world. She wasn't the Marinette he loved, and she wasn't the Chat Noir he partnered with. She was a girl who had another partner in another world, who was probably worrying sick over her absence. Who, in a different way of life, probably was in love with Ladybug like his partner had been with him. Where she was in love with Adrien, like he was with Marinette.

They had switched lives in these two different worlds. Switched super hero identities, bonds... everything.

Two Ladybugs in one world.

Two Chat Noirs in another.

A world where Marinette and Adrien loved one another.

And another where Ladybug and Chat Noir loved one another.

Two worlds.

No hope.

 **MLMLMiraculousLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLadybugMLMLMLMLML**

Chat Noir cast his gaze over to the girl who wasn't his partner, but looked just like her. Ladybug met his gaze. It took her _months_ to grasp Ladybug's techniques, and even longer to find the Akuma. Once Papillon learned that one of his enemies had her whole existence switched with a girl from another world, who knew _not a thing on how to be Ladybug_ , he had jumped on this opportunity. Hidden the Akuma that caused this, and used more angry emotions throughout Paris to create more Akumas. All those Akumas had been learning steps for this new Ladybug, as she was beginning to get the hang of using a yo-yo instead of a baton, and how to purify Akuma.

She had explained her other world. Well, it was hard for him _not_ to see the change in her. Just suddenly in the battle with an Akuma, Ladybug had been struck. And moments later, when her eyes opened back up, she had been shocked. Her swinging was off, her surprise not leaving. She kept shouting about how weird this was, and Chat Noir had angrily tried to convince the girl—who he understood then was _not_ Ladybug—to fight instead of chatter.

It didn't help she easily fit into puns and warm smirks more so than actual _fighting techniques_ that involved her weapon, Lucky Charm, and purifying. She was so much like himself, it was almost scary. In any other situation, he would have happily made a new friend that was almost identical to himself. But his Lady was gone, and this girl—who he later learned was his classmate, Marinette, in civilian form—was only good at physical combat rather than actual yo-yo action. Like himself, she could pick up something close to a broom or baton, and pull of mystifying stunts of athleticism and kicks and punches. But when it came to more distanced attacks, or just leaping from roof to roof, he was resorted to carrying the Ladybug look-alike.

But all that payed off now. It had been a long, _agonizingly long_ time since he had heard his real Lady's laugh, or seen Marinette's usual blush. He missed it all dearly. Was she okay? The Marinette he knew now quickly confirmed her partner would take excellent care of her. He was amazing like that—she added with sparkling eyes.

Obviously the love square had become known. In his world, Adrien loved Ladybug and Marinette loved Adrien.

In the other world, Adrien loved Marinette and Marinette loved Chat Noir.

It was complicated. But he understood it. And it saddened him deeply that his Lady wasn't here now.

But that would change. At that moment, Chat Noir and Ladybug—of the other world—stood over the body of an Akuma. In Chat's hands, he clutched a kaleidoscope, and crushed it with a mighty swing of his baton. A small, shadowy purple-and-black butterfly fluttered from the kaleidoscope. His green eyes met Ladybug's with a silent order.

She nodded, a smirk displaying that was so un-Lady like it hurt his heart. "Got it, Kitty-cat!" she shouted, swinging up her yo-yo. Though it bounced off the concrete at first and smacked Adrien in the face, a few moments later she had it fully under control. And just in time—the Akuma butterfly was reaching a height that it could escape. With a wild scream of laughter, Ladybug snapped her arm forward. "Time to catch you, little butterfly!" And snatched the creature in the air. The red-and-black yo-yo flew back to her, and Ladybug easily caught it in her hands, tapped the middle, and it peeled open. A white butterfly emerged, and Ladybug couldn't stop another laugh. "Bye, pretty little thing!"

The butterfly flew off. Chat watched it go with a hopeful look. His eyes cast at Ladybug, expecting to see a change. Maybe lights maneuvering around her body, or for her to faint and wake up as his precious Lady?

But she returned his gaze, the smile slowly fading as the girl realized he was still there, and she was still in a Ladybug suit.

The silence was horrible. Each began to widen their eyes. Horrified. Shocked.

Scared.

"No..." Ladybug whispered, her hand that grasped the yo-yo shaking. "No... no, no, no, NO! I'm not suppose to still be here!" she screamed, chucking the weapon away from her. She fell to her knees, sobs now taking over her body. "No, no, no, no, no! I want my Ladybug! I want my partner back! I don't want to be here—I want my best friend Alya, I want Adrien's funny stuttering, I want Nino's quiet smiles... I even want my damn, stupid parents back!" She raised her red-cloaked hands to her eyes, wiping them slowly. "I want to go _home!_ I just... I j-just... I want _home!_ I don't belong here! I've tried so hard to stay happy, because I thought I _would_ be able to go home, but... _why am I still here?!_ "

His lady was not back. Even after the Akuma had been purified.

His lady was gone forever.

 **MLMLMiraculousLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLadybugMLMLMLMLML**

"I sensed it," Marinette murmured, resting her head against his shoulder. Adrien allowed a puzzled look to cross his face she didn't catch, awaiting her next words. Her voice was hollow. The hope absolutely gone from it. "They purified the Akuma—our Chat Noirs. They did it. I sensed it—I know it happened, I just... I just _know_ it was purified. But I'm... still here."

Adrien's throat tightened, and his right arm that was looped around her waist trembled. "Maybe... it's better this way." he tried, ignoring the fact Marinette stiffened in his arms. They were up on the Eiffel Tower, with their legs dangling over the bars and arms holding one another for comfort. Her words repeated themselves, over and over into his head. _I sensed it._ Of course she sensed it. Marinette, the one who was not his Kitten, was the one switched in the first place. Did his actual Kitten sense the shift, too? Did she realize the Akuma was purified, but that it could not return her home? _My angel..._ he thought sadly, eyes closing shut with tears he wouldn't allow to fall. He had to be strong. He had to. _I love you, Kitten. You were my angel. My perfect angel, Kitty. I'll miss your attempts at flirting. Your wicked smile. Your carefree laugh. I'll miss everything about you._

Beside him, his new partner shifted so that her bluebell eyes could peer up at him. Exactly the same as his Kitten's. But not, at the same time. Adrien knew the difference.

His Kitten would never give up hope.

His Lady already had.

"Better this way?" she breathed, obviously shocked by his words. It was the first time Adrien had commented on the situation as such. As being _better_ , when it was not at all. And Marinette seemed so horrified by that little sentence, it scared him. "H-how?"

Adrien took a deep breath, his hand raising to touch her black hair. He tried to scratch her behind the ears like he would with Chat Noir, who would then purr and nuzzle into his touch. But Marinette seemed to close in on herself, and his hand abruptly stopped such an action. She looked too much like the one he loved. "I... maybe it is better." he began again, now turning away. He couldn't meet her hopeless eyes. "In that other world, Chat Noir loved you. In this world, Chat Noir loved me. The two masks loved their super heroes, and us two Ladybugs loved their civilian forms. Maybe... we all fit together like we're suppose to?"

Marinette's brow furrowed at that. "I... that makes me feel sick." she admitted. Her small hands closed over her mouth as tears trickled down silently, and Adrien instantly regretted saying such a thing. He opened his jaws to apologize, but she beat him to it. " _I_ love my partner. Adrien, Chat Noir—it doesn't matter. _I_ love him, and it... it makes me feel sick knowing someone _else_ , who is living _my_ life, is going to get him instead. I... I don't..."

He wiped his fingers across her cheeks, clearing away her tears. "I know," he murmured, leaning forward and resting his head against her forehead. His eyes remained downcast, though, despite their noses touching. "I love my partner. Marinette, Chat Noir... heh, both of them. I always thought Chat Noir had been teasing me with all the flirting—" Her breath hitched, obviously meaning she thought the same about her partner. "—but if I'd know my angel had been in front of me all along, I would have returned her feelings immediately. A stupid, stupid love square. She probably doesn't even know I loved her civilian form. Heh heh..." Adrien choked on his words, and Marinette's hands glided over his cheeks stained with new tears. Tears he finally let fall in front of her.

"She knows," her voice whispered. She sounded so certain. Did she sense that, too? "I made it obvious to Alya who I like. If anything, she'll ask Marientte what's wrong with her love life. And Tikki will explain plenty about the millions of Adrien Agreste photos in my room." She laughed. A free one. Not caged by grief or anger. So freely she spoke about her past.

Maybe this was a good thing to talk about. Adrien himself certainly would feel better chatting about his own lifestyle, which sounded identical to her own.

He pulled his forehead away from hers, wiping his sleeves over his eyes with a tight laugh in return. He longed to sound as carefree as Marinette. And he hoped that soon, he would actually chuckle with a believable voice. "That sounds just like me. I'm a total stalker—I take pictures of Marinette Dupain-Cheng all the time, and pin them to my walls. My father supports my love life, but he's a little weird-ed out by how passionate I am about it. From knowing her full schedule, learning how to bake just to someday impress her, and even trying to sew my own clothes. I gave her a blue scarf once, which surprisingly turned out well, but I forgot to engrave my name into the work and Marinette was convinced her parents bought it for her."

"I made Adrien a blue scarf, too!" Marinette piped up, the tears no longer falling. He was happy about that. But now, his smile was broken instead of hers. Because with Marinette suddenly bright and excited, a clear memory of his Kitten returned to him. They looked too similar not to notice the same things. How their eyes brightened when they were chattering about something that interested them. How their face would grow a light shade of red that blended into her cheeks. She probably looked good in red, and not just because she was Ladybug in her former world.

But Adrien could never love this girl like he did the other.

"It's like our lives are switched around!" Adrien attempted to sound just as happy. His hand closed over her own. "Drowning into stutters by our crushes, stalking them for hours, kissing their pictures—" She laughed loudly after that. And quickly, Adrien's face heated up, and he scratched the back of his head with his free hand. "A-ah, haha. At least I don't have to worry about you not keeping that a secret."

The girl nodded quickly, "Don't worry, it's _both_ our secrets." she agreed. On their laps, Plagg and Tikki stayed silent, though looked up at their heroes with eyes deep pools of uncertainty. As if they weren't sure how long this happiness would last, and whether their presence here would affect it. So they just kept quiet, but watched. He was happy Tikki even had a heart not to break in with her love of cookies.

Adrien grinned. "Right." he murmured, lowering his gaze to the far drop below. He turned sad again, almost in sync with her.

They were the same. Strong, confident Ladybugs. He wasn't worried about having her as a partner.

He was afraid for the other world. Two Chat Noirs—he almost wanted to make a joke about that. How much could the Chat Noirs ruin Paris? But in that moment, his grief returned.

Because it almost felt like a sin to be laughing now.

And he knew Marinette felt the same way as she was suddenly crushed by the weight in her heart and leaned her head onto her lap, her soft cries turning into loud sobs. Adrien's arms wove around her body, hugging her close.

It wasn't awkward holding her hands. It wasn't awkward being so close.

Because they didn't love each other. But they did grieve over the loss of the same partner.

Soon, they were both crying. Loud and for the world not to hear a thing high in Paris' tower. For not an Akuma to listen. For not even Papillon to notice. Just to cry and grieve and wail that life wasn't fair. Because, it wasn't.

They didn't belong here with one another. But when they met, there was a click as much as a tear. Of the first puzzle piece being ripped away. And a second one sliding in. Not the same, identical to it's partner. But they still, somehow, fit together. Molded as one, because they were one. Both Ladybug, both clumsy, both brave, both stupid, both sad, both happy... both here in one world, grieving for another they would never touch again.

The puzzle pieces clicked because they were linked as one.

But they didn't belong together.

And there was no hope of fixing the problem.

 **MLMLMiraculousLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLadybugMLMLMLMLML**

 **And that's it.**

 **Thank you for reading the story. I hope you found it at least... somewhat okay? I'm at least glad to get this out of the way. At first, this story was suppose to have three parts, and have a bit more action and angst and all that... and also fix the problem. Buuut my motivation for this story dropped. Perhaps It'll come back, but for now, that three-part looks very far in the distance.**

 **Hope you enjoyed though. And have a beautiful day, Reader!**


End file.
